Back to the Future
Back to the Future is a 1985 American science fiction film directed by Robert Zemeckis and written by Zemeckis and Bob Gale. It stars Michael J. Fox as teenager Marty McFly, who accidentally travels back in time to 1955, where he meets his future parents and becomes his mother's romantic interest. Christopher Lloyd portrays the eccentric scientist Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown, inventor of the time-traveling DeLorean, who helps Marty repair history and return to 1985. Zemeckis and Gale wrote the script after Gale wondered whether he would have befriended his father if they had attended school together. Film studios rejected it until the financial success of Zemeckis' Romancing the Stone. Zemeckis approached Steven Spielberg, who agreed to produce the project at Amblin Entertainment, with Universal Pictures as distributor. Fox was the first choice to play Marty, but he was busy filming his television series Family Ties, and Eric Stoltzwas cast; after the filmmakers decided he was wrong for the role, a deal was struck to allow Fox to film Back to the Future''without interrupting his television schedule. ''Back to the Future was released on July 3, 1985 and it grossed over $381 million worldwide, becoming the highest-grossing film of 1985. It won the Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation, the Saturn Award for Best Science Fiction Film, and the Academy Award for Best Sound Effects Editing. It received three Academy Award nominations, five BAFTA nominations, and four Golden Globe nominations, including Best Motion Picture (Musical or Comedy). In 2007, the Library of Congress selected it for preservation in the National Film Registry, and in June 2008 the American Film Institute's special AFI's 10 Top 10 designated it the 10th-best science fiction film. The film began a franchise including two sequels, Back to the Future Part II (1989) and Back to the Future Part III (1990), an animated series, theme park ride, and several video games. Cast * Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly * Christopher Lloyd as Dr. Emmett Brown * Lea Thompson as Lorraine Baines * Crispin Glover as George McFly * Thomas F. Wilson as Biff Tannen * Claudia Wells as Jennifer Parker * Marc McClure as Dave McFly * Wendie Jo Sperber as Linda McFly * George DiCenzo as Sam Baines * Frances Lee McCain as Stella Baines External links * Back to the Future on IMDb Category:1985 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:1980s comedy films Category:1980s science fiction films Category:1980s comedy science fiction films Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:American high school films Category:American teen comedy films Category:Back to the Future films Category:Films that won the Best Sound Editing Academy Award Category:Films set in 1955 Category:Films set in 1985 Category:Films set in California Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation winning works Category:Films about time travel Category:United States National Film Registry films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films scored by Alan Silvestri Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:Screenplays by Bob Gale Category:Screenplays by Robert Zemeckis Category:American comedy science fiction films